overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Minion Civil War
The Minion Civil War was a short-lived conflict occurred after the return of the Second Overlord to the Dark Tower. The Second Overlord, whose undead spirit had taken possession of the body of the last hero, The Wizard, overthrew the Third Overlord and took control over the Dark Tower and its minions in order to restore his evil power and retake control of his previous domains. However, some of the minions covertly rebelled and remained loyal to the Third Overlord, who had shown during his adventures to be a strong and effective Overlord as much as his predecessor. In the end the Third Overlord proved to be the most powerful of the two by slain his predecessor and retaking his domains and assets. History Outbreak The war began when the Second Overlord, aided by his daughter Velvet (or Rose), returned to the Dark Tower after the defeat of Kahn in Heaven's Peak to claim back his long-lost throne and rebuild his evil empire by removing the current holder of the title of Overlord. The minions in the tower, sided by Gnarl and the jester, were quick to rebel against the Third Overlord, who was seen by them to be just a second-rate evil-doer if compared to his diabolical predecessor. The Overlord, robbed of his magic powers and made powerless by his undead opponent, were brought to his knees, waiting for his execution by the hands of his own minions. Probably would have ended up badly for him if fortune had not been on his side and saved him at the last moment through the betrayal of one of his opponent's daughters. The War Rose (or Velvet), who was in love with the Third Overlord, aided him against her father by damaging the Tower Heart with a stone, in order to weaken the Second Overlord's spirit and giving back the magic powers to her beloved. After this event, half of the Browns, Greens and Reds and all the Blues decided to side back with their previous master and fight for him. The conflict between the two factions was brutal and with many casualties among the minions of both hordes, but it soon became clear that Third Overlord's army were the one destined to win, thanks to the superior leadership of its master. Even if the Second Overlord was able to deploy more minions at a time than his opponent, he didn't take direct control of them and preferred to send them out while he stayed out of the line of fire. He saw the Third Overlord has beneath him, and because of this the minions under his command were not well organised - acting in small scattered groups instead of one united horde, with little to no teamwork between the different minion types and without the support of the blues to heal the wounded. Blinded by his own pride, he thought the numerical advantage and overwhelming frontal assaults were enough to cancel any kind of smart tactic adopted by his enemy, but this premise soon turned out to be wrong when his minions were promptly slayed by the well-coordinated forces of the Third Overlord. In a short time the Third Overlord's horde managed to make a way in the dark tower and reconquer its lost assets, until it reached the hiding place of the nefarious Second Overlord, located in the tower's undergrounds, where the undead wizard prepared his last stand. Climax During the final battle, both the Wizard and the Overlord used their minions and knowledge of magic to battle each other. The Wizard called upon vast numbers of minions and tornadoes, but he was no match for his opponent. As a result, the Wizard was promptly defeated and the Third Overlord reigned supreme. Gallery 11418.jpg|The betrayal Minion_Civil_War.png|The Beginning of the brutal Minion Civil War. 11397.jpg|The final battle Category:Events Category:Overlord